Spray nozzles of various configurations have long been the choice of utility engineers to control fluid distribution as well as the temperature of a fluid such as steam. Early spray nozzle designs were very simple and some actually had no moving parts. However, in the last twenty-five (25) years, the design and technology of the standard spray nozzle has changed to meet the changing needs and operating modes of today's modern power plants and engineering facilities.